


Look On Down From The Bridge

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mockingbird (Comic)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Japan, Romance, Tokyo (City), Travel, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *Standalone*A romantic vacation to Tokyo.





	

Making her way lethargically along the airport floor, the sleek almost sterile environment only further induced Daisy into slumber’s temptations. She also struggled to keep pace with Bobbi’s long stride. Supressing a yawn, the dark haired girl rolled her shoulders as she mumbled. “What time is it now?”

Turning as she gave a shrug and a light smile, Bobbi tried to lighten the mood with a semi-humorous retort. “I guess 13 hours later.” Daisy gave a thin smile of her own, pushing herself to catch up. She threw an arm around Bobbi’s as she briefly rested her head against her.

A wider smile formed, as the blonde leaned down to peck her cheek. “Aww Daisy, you’re all worn out? Hey I’d be happy to carry you there, but that way you might miss out on the sights.” A groan as Daisy pushed herself closer. “Just carry me a little bit.”

A smirk as she turned, wrapping both her arms around Daisy, hoisting the girl off her feet. Bobbi whispered playfully in her ear. “Only because you’d do the same for me.” Daisy smiled as she cuddled against her taller girlfriend and murmured. “Yeah, any time.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Daisy had proven to be especially tired but still determined to cling to Bobbi, the blonde had let her rest on their journey to the hotel. Finding it slightly challenging to navigate the stairs while balancing Daisy and not rousing her. Yet having made it to their room, she cautiously leaned over the bed, setting Daisy down.

Having been awoken a few minutes earlier but feeling too comfortable to want to say anything, slowly Daisy opened her eyes. Taking notice of Bobbi as the blonde reclined in a nearby chair. The brunette giggled softly, rolling onto her side, she beamed as she spoke. “I’m all rested up now, let’s go.”

A jolt followed by a thin smile and shake of her head Bobbi waved her off as she teased. “I knew you were planning it.” Giggling Daisy slipped off the bed then threw her legs around Bobbi’s waist as she leaned in close and delivering a slow kiss. “If we go out then I’ll carry you back here.” A soft moan, the blonde flashed a smirk then nodded.


End file.
